Never Let Me Go
by Crystallinee
Summary: Sasuke leaves Konoha to find his brother and take revenge. But he is soon surrounded by danger, Orochimaru has evil plans. Can Itachi save him in time? Will they get a future together? Brotherly love/Slight ItaSasu in later chaps.
1. Chapter 1: Attacked!

**Never Let Me Go**

Story takes place around episode 100 in Naruto.  
><strong>Warningspairings**: None. The only supported pairing in this fic is ItaSasu. Slight.  
><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, because if I did, Itachi and Sasuke would be together for<strong>**ever. **

**Please disregard any spelling/grammar errors, this was one of the very first stories I wrote here and it's not my first language.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The sound of the kunai that went through the air was comforting. It reminded him of his goal, the only thing he lived for.<br>It reminded him of the life he had now, how it would feel when his goal was finally reached, and his suffering was over.

Sasuke Uchiha watched the kunai hit the concrete in front of him with a metallic, ringing sound.  
><em><br>You are weak. Why are you weak?  
><em>_Because you lack ..._

"Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun! "A pink-haired girl came rushing excitedly."Found you, finally, Sasu ..."  
><em><br>Hatred.  
><em>  
>Sakura stopped confused when she saw Sasuke's angry gaze.<br>"Sasuke-kun," she began. "Where have you been?"

"Go away," he muttered, his eyes fixed on the kunai far in front of him. He remained on the metal railing on the roof, staring stubbornly at the same point.

_Once upon a time, I had a brother. A brother that loved me, took care of me...  
><em>_But fate had another thought in mind. _

_That day, when I came running home from the academy ...  
><em>_The darkness. The blood. The corpses._

_Father! Mother!  
><em>_They were dead. Who had killed them, who had been so heartless, so evil?_

_I saw Nii-san. I was expecting him to protect me, then. To explain what was happening. I asked him, who could have done it?  
>A<em>_t first I was too dumb to realize. I expected him to comfort me, say that he wouldn't let me die too. But I was wrong._

_The answer to my question was written in his blood red eyes, the dulled, somehow sad eyes.  
><em>_And I understood. And I stopped living._

_Foolish little brother..._

_Nii-san ..._

Sasuke returned to reality and realized that Sakura was gone. Nice. She was annoying; no, all of them were annoying. Everybody in this stupid village, oh, he hated it!  
>Since he met Itachi at the hotel in that small town, and - he found it hard to admit it - been totally beaten by him - his goals had changed.<p>

No, not changed. Been strengthened.

And since he had been healed by Tsunade and woken up from his stunned unconsciousness, caused by Itachi's eye power - had his crave for power increased enormously. Dammit, he hated to admit it, but - he _was_ weak. So much weaker than his enemy.

In order to defeat his opponent, he needed power.  
>And in order to gain power he needed to hate.<br>_  
>Run and keep running ...<br>_  
>He had decided, already at the very moment he woke up from the unconsciousness. He wouldn't stay in this stupid village anymore; he'd go out and reach his goal. The time was out, now power would be obtained and the goal be reached.<br>_  
>Cling to life ...<em>

Sasuke clenched his teeth hard. The effects of Tsukuyomi had not subsided yet, he remembered painful events from during and after the massacre of his clan. Would the memories never go away?

_He was just a little kid again, walking along the empty streets of the once so living Uchiha district. The world felt wrong, distorted.  
><em>_The clouds drifted away, exposed the pale sky._

_It had been a week._

_He hated everything. He hated being alone. He hated the new family he lived with at the moment. He hated that the kids made fun of him in school, how the adults were talking about his 'fallen clan'. He hated the interrogation with ANBU, the Hokage and the elders. Danzo always glared at him. He hated this whole world he lived in. _

_What happened to the happy life he had thought he would live?_

_Sasuke walked on, until he saw his empty house, the empty backyard. The sky became dark, suddenly the world was filled by the rain that poured down, rain mixed with his tears. The tears could never stop falling once they had begun. _

_Sasuke went into the empty, abandoned house, where he only a week earlier lived in. __The rooms were empty, the bodies removed long ago.  
><em>_When he came into the room where his parents had met death – met the death in Itachi's katana - the tears flowed freely, and he stood on the point where his parents had fallen._

_Mom, Dad ...  
><em>_Don't leave me! I don't wanna be alone! _

_He collapsed on the floor and just cried. The tears had no end; he just cried and cried and cried until every trace of emotion in him was erased._  
><em>Don't leave me!<em>

_The thunder shook the ground, the rain continued pouring down outside. __Red eyes, a cold voice still haunted him. 'Run and keep ruinning, run from yourself, run from your love.'_

_But he couldn't help, but still wish that his brother would show up and comfort him, hold him close, like he used to.  
><em>_Sasuke carried heavy sorrow within him, but outwardly all emotion was deleted. They were invisible, buried in his torn interior. The grief, remorse, guilt, rage ..._  
><em>Invisible.<em>

A broken, crying child had been forced to grow up, and now, six years later every trace of tears was away from Sasuke's face.  
><em>Survive, in an unsightly way ...<br>_  
>Sometimes it felt like he was a Jinchuuriki. Like he carried a beast within him, a beast made of hatred. It could wake any time when his hatred grew to strong, and hurt him all the more inside.<p>

So, he would be strong. He would kill Itachi, and finally get his revenge. He would get all the power, defeat his eternal enemy. The beast he carried within him would take shape at the surface, as power and hate.

Sasuke threw another kunai, which bounced off the concrete. Orochimaru had promised him power, if he just came to him. But what did the snake have to give? Sasuke felt no attraction there. He had learned to fend for himself from the fateful, broken day, and he didn't trust anyone.

He was going to leave alone, finally gain the power that he had always wanted. He'd just leave everything behind. Don't say goodbye, because there was no one to say goodbye to. He wouldn't wonder why, wonder no more.

No more weakness.  
>Power.<p>

When the night came, and the moon was high in the sky, Sasuke jumped out of his window to a nearby roof, with his bag over his shoulder.  
>Now he would finally get what he wanted. He didn't care about anyone else anymore, not about his team members or their sensei. Not about the village, not about his so-called "friends". He never had friends.<p>

And the reason he'd been avoiding other kids is his own age, and being cold towards Naruto and Sakura was because he didn't wanted to hurt them with his own revenge.

Though, he thought suddenly, Naruto ... he was my friend. And Sakura was my comrade, I must admit.  
>Until now, when I cut my ties with everyone and everything.<p>

I have a goal, Sasuke thought resolute, dark eyes gleaming in the moonlight, and I _will _fulfill it.  
>His fast figure jumped quickly from roof to roof, left Konoha all the more each second, under the black sky.<p>

~xxxxx~

"Kakashi-sensei is late!" Sakura complained.  
>"Teme is late too," Naruto muttered and yawned.<p>

"NARUTO! I have told you not to call Sasuke-kun that!" Sakura said angrily.  
>"S-sorry, Sakura-chan", Naruto said apologetically, but muttered quietly: "Teme."<br>Sakura heard it and turned angrily to him, but before she could do anything Kakashis calm voice was heard:

"Oh, sorry, but I saw a lost dog on the way here ..."  
>"LIAR," Naruto and Sakura yelled at the same time.<p>

"And where is Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked eagerly.  
>"Well," Kakashi said, "I was by the way supposed to tell you that Sasuke has been reported missing since last night, some of the Anbu saw him but he was almost completely out of the village then."<p>

"WHAT?" Naruto and Sakura yelled in chorus.

~xxxxx~

_I have survived. I have lived just for this. I will find you, and I will kill you.  
><em>_I swear on all my strength, that it's true._

_I will find you. I will not give up. I will show you.  
><em>_I am still alive, I will do it. I will do whatever it takes, in order to defeat you..._

Sasuke had moved continuously since midnight, he was exhausted, now it was soon at noon and he had to stop and rest. He had taken the first step, left the village. Now he only needed to think of what to do next - how he would find Itachi.

Konoha was far behind him, and he was not quite sure where he was. He saw a large forest on one side of himself, and high mountains on the other side. He chose the mountain road, went to a small, hidden cave and decided to rest there a bit.

But he had hardly come into it until a rain of kunais surprised him. Sasuke jumped back, avoided the weapons narrowly, and pulled out a own kunai. He spun around, but saw no attackers.

"Who's there?" He asked sharply.  
>An echoing laugh was heard, and Sasuke's eyes widened as he recognized the voice.<p>

~xxxxxxx~

At the same time Kakashi struggled to calm his shocked and upset students, and get them to remain in place. Over Sakura's despairing cry Naruto shouted: "That bastard! Dammit, why did he just leave? I will save him and bring him back for sure!"

For the hundredth time Kakashi tried to explain that Sasuke probably had left by free will, because he appeared totally alone.

He had already spoken to the Hokage, Tsunade, and she was irritated. She thought that it was not very important to send out a searching squad right now, when Sasuke apparently made the decision himself, and the village at the moment was short of available ninjas.

But Kakashi knew that his other students would want do everything possible to find Sasuke and bring him back. "I will demand Granny Tsunade that I can go out and bring the teme back! Someone has probably forced him to leave! I'm not scum, I _don't _abandon my friends! Believe it!" Naruto's voice was high and firm, and he adjusted his headband.

Kakashi sighed. This would be hard.  
>"Sasuke-kun," Sakura sobbed. "We must find him!"<p>

~xxxxxxxx~

Sasuke stood at the mouth of the cave, looked at the two people in front of him.  
>That voice ... there could be no other than ...<p>

"Do you recognize me, Sasuke-kun?"  
>Kabuto smiled maliciously and adjusted his glasses. He nodded at the person behind him, and the gray-haired male smacked his green lips, smiled scornfully.<p>

"Take care of him, Sakon. I have something to do. But remember to take him _alive _to the base. Orochimaru-sama is waiting. You can of course use all the violence that is required ..." Kabuto smirked and disappeared with a puff. The man with two heads, Sakon, just snorted.

"So it's you who are Orochimarus new toy," Sakon said scornfully. "I don't understand why I got the job to get a little brat like you. You're just crap!"  
>Sasuke glared at him, Sharingan activated. "Just try."<p>

Sakon snorted, smiling. "What a waste of time to even talk to such a worthless little brat like you."

"Shut up!" Sasuke rushed forward towards Sakon, with Chidori in his hand. Sakon's arm shot out and easily struck Sasuke back, caused him to be thrown hard against the opposite wall of the cave.

Sasuke tried to get up, could feel it was aching horribly in his ribs and shoulder. He swept away the blood that was running down into his eyes, from his bruised forehead.

_Dammit_, he thought, _I should have been more attentive!_

"I will only say this once. Are you coming to Orochimaru-sama? Or do I have to torture you first, your piece of garbage?"  
>Sasuke was considering it for a moment. But no. He would get power, vengeance, on his own.<p>

He attacked Sakon again, just to get a hard kick to the ribs and stomach, by ... three legs? Sakon had somehow got an extra leg that shot out from him.

"Let me introduce my brother Ukon," Sakon said.  
>"I don't care!" Sasuke shouted angrily.<p>

Sakon gave him a hard blow to the head with sudden three fists, and Sasuke stumbled back, could feel his mouth filled with blood. He cursed, spat out the liquid, along with two teeth. Sakon tackled him hard against his diaphragm so he lost his breath completely, and hung him upside down easily in his leg, got the blood from his forehead to run down into his eyes and blind him.

Sasuke struggled to get away, and regain his breath, but Sakon was too strong.  
>"Worthless little brat," the gray-haired repeated contemptuously. "I should crush you now, just because you dare to refuse."<p>

Sasuke got a further blow, this time against his neck, and then Sakon took hold of his arm, used it to throw him to the ground with full force. He could not hold back a yell of pain. He heard Sakon laugh somewhere above him.

"See now, what happens, your piece of trash. I just don't get why Orochimaru-sama want to have someone as weak as you. "

Sasuke lifted his hands with great difficulty, tried to rub the blood out of his eyes. His mouth was filled with the metallic taste and it made him feel sick. His body felt completely drained of power and numb.  
>His vision was hazy, and he began to vanish away into unconsciousness, but he saw something strange in the last seconds. Was it... what he thought it was? Or was he hallucinating?<p>

Sakon gasped. Maybe it was reality, then...

Blood-red eyes. A black cloak. A raven, flying high in the sky.

A painfully familiar voice mubled something, laced with rage on every syllable.

Sasuke heard Sakon scream, before he gave in to consciousness.

* * *

><p>This is officially my first story on this site ! English is not my first language, I might add.<br>I would love to recieve a review!


	2. Chapter 2: Dreams

Here goes Chapter 2. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>White light. White, soothing light. That was all, shone with its blinding glory over the world.<br>_Am I ... am I dead?_

Sasuke groaned, tried to get back into his body, but he was too far away. Something threatened to reach the surface, but he couldn't get a hold of it.

The pain was leaking through the light, he could feel that his body was screaming with pain, but he was too far away to make the sound. Something soft swept across his hair, but he didn't see what it was. A soft voice murmured something. Sasuke was drawn down under the surface again.

~xxxxxx~

"I'm going to find the teme and bring him back! Right now 'ttebayo!" Naruto Uzumaki said, straightening up. Sakura nodded decisively. "We _have _to bring Sasuke-kun back!"

Kakashi sighed. This would be a pain. Tsunade had reluctantly given them permission to go out and search for Sasuke, as a mission. Kakashi wasn't sure that it would go as smoothly as Naruto thought, but the blonde was firmly convinced that he could "save" Sasuke, and Sakura were equally focused. But Kakashi had a feeling that it wouldn't be that easy. If Sasuke Uchiha had left by his free, stubborn own will, then it would take much to get him to change his mind. That he knew.

~xxxxxx~

With a slight, worried frown on his face, Itachi carefully changed the bandages on Sasuke's damp, bloody forehead. Sasuke had managed to scrape up a big wound there. Itachi had cleaned it a couple times by now, but fresh blood would still pour from it in a little stream, and it worried him.

Sasuke turned around in his sleep-like state, mumbling something. He had been unconscious for two days now; he had got quite serious injuries from that guy that the cursed snake Orochimaru had sent out.

But one thing Itachi knew by now, and he wasn't going to change his mind about that. No way.  
>While he gently swept his hand across Sasuke's hair, stroking his soft hair, a single thought crossed his mind - he wasn't going to let Orochimaru have his brother. He <em>wouldn't <em>let Sasuke get hurt anymore.

The weasel had split up with Kisame about three days ago; Kisame had a personal mission to attend to. Itachi had been wandering around, decided to do some own errands, when he registered Sasuke's chakra signature, alone. It had made him curious, as well as concerned. What was his little brother doing out here?

He also noticed a different, totally unfamiliar chakra that mixed up with his brother's, and he had begun to wonder. When he heard Sasuke scream, all his hesitation vanished and he hurried to the place, which was easily found thanks to the chakra signals.

It hadn't taken him long to understand the situation. Itachi remebered...  
><em><br>He quickly advanced on them, quickly separated his unconcious brother from the gray-haired man, and put the latter under Tsukuyomi._

_Orochimaru's subordinate's screams could be heard long way when Itachi let him experience thousands of flaming swords, stuck into him from all directions. The Uchiha didn't know where all his sudden rage came from, but suddenly the thought of Orochimaru having his little brother became all to much._

_Sakon had fallen on his knees from shock and pain, looked at the enraged, red-eyed stranger in front of him in the Akatsuki cloak._

_"you...bastard...who are ... you...?" Sakon gasped shocked, half-suffocated. He couldn't believe his eyes. This person was obviously not as weak and worthless as many else he had encountered before. __Something said him that this would be the last person he ever encountered, judging by the look in the eyes of the man before him. _

_Itachi pulled out a kunai. He wanted, for once, to kill his enemy slowly, but Sasuke needed urgent treatment.  
><em>_"Orochimaru will never _touch_ my brother," was everything Itachi answered, with narrow eyes._

_Sakon's black pupils widened in shock for a moment, before Itachi with a fierce gaze let the kunai pierce his neck. Sakon's loud scream echoed from the mountains opposite ..._

The unconscious Sasuke let out a muffled sound as if he was in great pain, and Itachi leaned over him, continued to gently stroke his black hair.  
><em><br>Sasuke ..._

He had never thought it would end like this - or rather _begin _like this - that he would have to save Sasuke's life. Or at least save him from Orochimaru. In any case, he was deeply grateful for coming in time, and been able to save his little brother.

But he had wanted Sasuke to receive power, power so he could kill him one day. Right?  
>Shouldn't he just leave Sasuke to a medical squad in Konoha and leave?<p>

But Sasuke's headband, the horizontal line on the Konoha symbol got him to change his mind. Sasuke had apparently left the village, followed in his brother's cursed footsteps. Itachi sighed and sat down at his brother's side again. Things had already started to go wrong.

He knew that he would get a hard time when Sasuke woke up and realized exactly who his rescuer was, but it came later. The most important thing was that Sasuke had survived the attack, and not ended up in the snake's claws. Itachi didn't want his brother to go to Orochimaru anymore. It had been foolish of him to think of letting that happen.

Several of Sasuke's ribs were broken, and his left arm had been completely dislocated. He had a deep wound in the forehead and scratches all over his body. Itachi realized that his skeletal disorders had greater injury than the skin, and had hastened to take care of him as soon as Sakon was dead.

The weasel was not a specialist in medical ninjutsu but he was good at the most things, naturally. He had tried to heal Sasuke as much as he could, but he couldn't even repair the damage more than just a little bit. Additionally, he nearly emptied his own chakra reserves at that try.

Itachi had taken his brother to a hidden place in the woods, which he knew quite well. He had often been on assignments in this area when he was still a member of the Anbu.

And now, the older Uchiha was sitting protectively at his brother's side, as he had done without interruption since he found him. In a way, he wished that Sasuke would be unconscious for a bit more, so he could be with him, but he also wished that his otouto would wake up soon and heal. Even if it meant that they must part when Sasuke woke up.

Itachi nearly shaked his head at his beloved, foolish little brother. Didn't Sasuke realize, even after their meeting at the hotel, that he was still no match for his older brother? Sasuke was still too weak to take on him and get his revenge, he needed more power.

Oh, why on earth had Sasuke made such a stupid decision - why hadn't he stayed in the village? There he would be much safer... but Itachi understood that his home village maybe were incapable of making Sasuke stronger.

Anyway, Orochimaru would _pay _for this, for trying to take and hurt his beloved otouto.

It was a pity that Sasuke would have to live under this ignorance, for what really happened that fateful night nearly seven years ago. When Itachi saw his brother lying beside him, helpless and just as perfect as he'd always been - something, a wish, a desire, awakened within Itachi.  
>Maybe ... maybe things didn't need to happen as planned...<p>

Anyhow, he was filled with sorrow and longing as he watched his wounded baby brother, his heavy breathing, his closed eyes, the sun that shine upon his black hair that growed in such a special style. Despite the situation, Itachi smiled briefly when he was reminded of Sasuke as a baby - already back then his little head was covered with that spiky black hair.

Time hadn't changed Itachi, he realized now. His deep love for his little brother still remained, as strong as ever. He knew he shouldn't hope for things, especially not Sasuke's forgiveness, but now he was tempted to actually do that.

Perhaps there was another way to go, than to let Sasuke believe that everything was Itachi's fault?

~xxxxxx~

Sasuke was floating in an intermediate world between sleep and unconsciousness. Blurred images, buried memories, flashed through his mind, deep inside, and he wondered if he was dreaming. A certain scene of himself as a child and an older, black-haired boy was especially strong.

_Nii-san? _he thought in the confusing dream. Something was threatening to come to the surface, into the dream, something terrible and blood-stained. He struggled to figure out what it was, but the peaceful image of the two boys was too strong. He and his older brother, sitting on the porch in front of their own house. Nii-san smiled and patted his head._ I'll always be there for you ..._

At the same moment Sasuke remembered the reality, and opened his eyes. He realized that he lay down on something soft. At first he saw only darkness. Then he saw the person that was sitting next to him.

His eyes widened, shocked.  
>"Itachi?"<p>

* * *

><p>Reviews make my day!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: Hurting Is A Sin

I update fast now! :D I know this is kinda short, but anyway, enjoy, and don't forget to review!

* * *

><p><em>From previously chapter: Then he saw the person sitting next to him. His eyes widened, shocked. "Itachi?"<em>

"Itachi?" Sasuke sat up with a start. Shock and anger overwhelmed him. What was going on? Where was he? What had happened?

Immediately he felt from his injuries, and whimpered in pain. He remembered suddenly ... he left Konoha ... a cave ... the gray-haired man with green lips ... Chidori's light ... pain ...

And why was Itachi _here_ of all places?

"Lie down again, you have been seriously injured," Itachi commanded. Something appeared in his eyes, was it ... concern? He reached out his hand as if to support.

Anger flared up in Sasuke. "Don't touch me!" he snapped. He must take advantage of the moment now, when his brother was so close to him, and kill him!

He tried to conjure up Chidori in his hand, when he suddenly felt terrible pain in the shoulder. Itachi grabbed his wrist and stopped him.

"You're too weak right now to gather chakra, Sasuke." The same low, impassive voice like always.

He glared murderously at his brother, Sharingan activated. Itachi met his gaze with fathomless dark eyes, didn't even bother to activate his own Sharingan. He  
>was so much stronger.<p>

He tried to jerk his hand away, and Itachi let go. "Lie down," he repeated.

Sasuke felt sore from the ribs and his entire right arm ached. He glared suspiciously at his brother. _As if_ he would just lie down and be defeated so easy! He felt his way after his weapon bag, where was it? He could at least throw a kunai, if nothing else.

Itachi sighed. Gently but firmly he pressed down Sasuke on his back again, on the blanket he was sitting on. Sasuke got a glimpse of the surroundings - they were in a small glade in the middle of a forest. He saw trees everywhere and no exit.

"Where am I?" He asked fiercely, gave up trying to sit because he was too hurt. He wouldn't let Itachi with his eyes for a second, glaring angrily.

"In a forest," Itachi said vigilant.

"I get that," Sasuke hissed. "What happened with that ... gray-haired guy that I fought against?" He didn't remember what happened, when did Itachi come?

Itachi looked straight at Sasuke, now Sharingan activated. His eyes narrowed. "He's dead."

Sasuke's eyes were frozen for a moment, before he got control of his facial expression. "Well then," he replied coldly. He noticed for the first time that his forehead was covered with bandages. He touched it. "What ... how ...?"

"You are badly injured," Itachi repeated, rage appeared in his eyes for a moment.

Sasuke stared at Itachi in disbelief. "You mean you ... you ... nursed me?"

"You need to rest, Sasuke," Itachi said, ignored the question.

"But ... I don't understand!" Sasuke was totally confused. What was going on?

But fatigue started to sneak up on him. He couldn't suppress a yawn.

"Sleep, Sasuke. We can talk later", Itachi said, not sure if it was true.

"What tal..." Sasuke began, but fell asleep immediately.

He dreamed again a strange, confused dream. It was bright, cheerful images, he liked them, but he got no hold of them. When woke up, with aching head and pain all over his body, he remembered nothing of it.

The sky was dark, and he became aware of Itachi, a few feet away, sitting by a lit fire. His first instinct was to angrily grope for his weapons bag, and now he found it. He pulled out a kunai and threw it at his brother, who caught it with two fingers without even looking away from the fire.

"Dammit!" Sasuke hissed.

"So you have woken up, Sasuke," Itachi said calmly. "Do you feel better?"

"As if you care," Sasuke snapped. "After everything you've done, do you think you can just come and rule over me?" He thought that Itachi looked hurt for a moment.

Then Itachi sighed. He walked over and sat down beside Sasuke again, ignored his angry gaze.

"Yes, Sasuke, actually I do care."

"Liar," Sasuke muttered.

Itachi reached out and began to remove Sasuke's bandage on his forehead to replace it, and ignored Sasuke's struggling to get away. "Well, Sasuke, I guess it's time you get to know the truth."


	4. Chapter 4: What You Mean

**Here comes a really fluffy chapter, at last :D Enjoy and don't forget to review!**

* * *

><p><em>From previously chapter: Itachi reached out and began to remove Sasuke's bandage on his forehead to replace it, and ignored Sasuke's struggling to get away. "Well, Sasuke, I guess it's time you get to know the truth."<em>

"What truth?" Sasuke said angrily, trying to get away.

"Don't move, Sasuke. Your wounds need to be treated. And, I guess I have no choise. I'll tell you why I murdered our clan."

Sasuke's eyes were frozen up. "...What? _Why _you killed them? What is that supposed to mean?

"It means ..." Itachi began to bandage Sasuke's forehead again. "That it was a mission, from Konoha's elders, to protect the village."

Itachi told Sasuke everything, about his secret mission, about Danzou's orders. And the Uchiha clans planned coup d'état, and also Danzous selfish desires to have the Sharingan. He wanted to let his brother know everything, but he knew it was dangerous. But as long as Sasuke wasn't going to seek revenge ...

Sasuke listened in astonishment, with wide eyes. Could it be true? That Itachi ... that his Nii-san was innocent? Could it be?

Itachi's expression was grave, and a bit sorrowful. When he had told his brother everything he added: "That you know the truth also means that you are not, under any circumstances, allowed to try to take revenge on Danzou, Sasuke. Even if you try in five years you will still be too weak to take on the man alone, you won't succeed. Understood?"

Sasuke was furious. Danzou ... he would pay for this. In all these years, he had blamed his own brother instead of the village he lived in, the village he had done so many missions for.

"Sasuke," Itachi repeated seriously, "do you understand me? I cannot allow you to. "

Sasuke shook his head angrily, not really listening. Itachi noticed.

"Otouto!"

Sasuke stared at his older brother. He felt oddly sorrowful inside, he felt broken, yet at the same time healed.

"Nii-san ..." It felt so strange to say it. It had been six years since he last called him that. What had changed, really?

Sasuke's eyes filled with tears. So his Nii-san was innocent, he still had the right to be called Nii-san.

Itachi smiled sadly. "Don't cry, otouto."

The familiar words only got Sasuke's tears to flow over, and he didn't bother to wipe them away.

Before he had time to realize what happened, Itachi stretched out his arms towards him and pulled him onto his lap. Sasuke didn't protest.

"Don't cry", Itachi repeated, smiling softly.

"No, I don't cry," Sasuke argued and looked at his Nii-san. Was it true, that they were finally together again, after everything they had gone through?

"I-I'm sorry, Nii-san," Sasuke whispered. "Sorry I hated you, and tried to kill you ..." He began to shake with sobs.

"No, Sasuke. You haven't done anything wrong; I should have told you the truth from the beginning. I thought I could protect you, by keeping the truth from you. "

Sasuke continued to cry in his brother's embrace. He could have killed his own brother!

Itachi bent down and kissed the tears from his cheeks.

"Schh, otouto, it will be alright."

Sasuke felt so oddly calmed, safe in Itachi's arms. It was just like when they were children. He loved his Nii-san so much. He turned around and hugged Itachi hard.

Itachi buried his face in Sasuke's neck. "I've missed you so much, otouto ..."

"The same, Nii-san."

Black eyes met black. Itachi smiled softly. His baby brother was so beautiful ...

"Don't leave me again, Nii-san. I was never happy since that day ... please, stay with me."

Itachi sighed. Akatsuki was not a suitable place for a child, not for Sasuke. It was too dangerous for him. Itachi knew they would have to be separated soon, and the thought of it was killing him. He wanted to stay with his beloved otouto forever.

"Nii-san, promise that you won't leave me."

"Foolish little brother," Itachi smiled and gently poked Sasuke in the bandage on his forehead. Who knew how much time they had left together?

"I won't leave until I am sure that you are fully recovered and in safety."

"I don't want you to ever leave me", Sasuke said upset.

When darkness fell Sasuke was still sitting safely in Itachi's embrace, leaned his back against Itachi's chest. Itachi pulled distractedly his fingers through Sasuke's hair.

"How do you feel, otouto? Are you in pain? "

"No, Nii-san, I don't feel so much now," Sasuke smiled. All his troubles were gone now, he felt whole again.

"Otouto, promise me something," Itachi said suddenly.

"What is it, Nii-san?"

"If we ... if we someday wouldn't be together, promise me that you are careful. That you never expose yourself to danger or let anyone hurt you. If I wouldn't be there."

Sasuke turned around."Don't say that, Nii-san! We'll always be together! "

Itachi looked serious. "Promise me, otouto."

Sasuke sighed. "Fine. I promise. As long as you love me, my heart will continue beating."

Itachi smiled gently. "Foolish little Sasuke. I will always love you, don't you understand that?"

Sasuke pouted. "And the same goes for you, Nii-san. Promise that your heart will always continue to beat. "

Itachi looked doubtful."Sasuke ..."

"I don't want to live without you anymore, nii-san!" Sasuke said, began to feel desperate.

"It's time to sleep, otouto." Itachi held Sasuke against his chest, under the cloak, and lay down gently on the ground with Sasuke close to him.

"Good night, nii-san. I love you. " Sasuke nuzzled his chest, listened to Itachi's steadily heartbeats.

"Goodnight, otouto. I love you too, so much." He hugged his little brother harder.

The following day Sasuke woke peacefully, close to his Nii-san. Itachi said:

"Sasuke, Kisame needs my help for a mission. He is not far from here, but I'll have to assist him. It will not take long, I'll be right back. Stay here and rest, otouto. "

Sasuke turned around sleepily, wrapped in Itachi's Akatsuki cloak. Itachi kissed his cheek softly. "I'll be right back."

Sasuke nodded happily, and fell asleep again.

A demanding voice made him wake up, a while later.

"Sasuke?"

"What is it, Nii-san?" he murmured.

"Sasuke-kun?" There was a bright, eager voice.

Sasuke's head shoot up with a start and he stared at his two team members.

"Found you finally," Naruto said, proud. " Now follow with us back to the village at once!


	5. Chapter 5: Confrontation

Chapter five up! :D

* * *

><p><em>From previously chapter: "Found you finally," Naruto said, proud. " Now follow with us back to the village at once!<br>_  
>Sasuke looked up shocked, tried to get out of the big cloak. Itachi apparently hadn't returned yet.<p>

His two former teammates stood on the other side of the glade, looked happy and excited.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cried squeaky from the other side. "Finally we found you! Have you been here all along? We wondered why you just left so suddenly ... "

Damn it. Sasuke clenched his teeth. Why them, why now? Everything was perfect, and now they came and interfered...

"What the hell ... What do you think you're doing?" Sasuke asked annoyed. The pain had started to come back, it was pounding in the wound on his forehead and his arm ached.

Naruto was obviously angry, too. "No, what do you think _you're_doing, teme? We've been looking for you for days! Come with us back right now, Kakashi sensei is waiting for us!"

Naruto and Sakura walked closer. Sasuke stood up, let Itachi's Akatsuki cloak fall to the ground.

"Wait ... isn't that ..." Naruto began.

"Have you been injured, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked anxiously.

"Naruto, Sakura ... listen. I won't return to Konoha, I've already chosen my path." Sasuke looked them straight in the eyes. He felt he still owed them that.

"What? Y-y-you won't return? " Sakura's eyes began to glisten with tears.

"I can't let you go to Orochimaru! Don't you realize what he will do? Teme, I'll stop you even if it's the last thing I'll do!", Naruto yelled.

Sasuke sighed. "I won't go there."

"Where're you going then?"

"I ... I'll ..." Sasuke suddenly became unsure. Where would he go? What if Itachi wanted them to be separated?

"I know why my brother did what he did. I'm not going to take revenge on him. "

Naruto's eyes widened. "What ... what happened to you, Sasuke?"

"Nothing. I have just chosen a different path than you. "

Apparently, Naruto didn't buy it. "Teme ... snap out of it! It's enough! Come with us!"

"Never. I'm going to stay with Itachi, no matter what happens. "

Sakura looked confused. "Itachi ...?"

"Your brother?" Naruto couldn't believe his ears. "But ..."

"He killed your whole clan!" Sakura said upset. "Sasuke-kun!"

"Shut up!" he shouted. "I'm finally happy and I'm not going to let anyone take it away from me! Get outta here and tell Kakashi that I won't return to Konoha no matter what you do. Just get it already!"

Naruto was really angry. "We are here to help you, Sasuke!"

"I don't need any help!" Sasuke was so fed up with everything. Trust that his annoying team members would try to drag him back against all odds.

"After all ... after all we've done as Team 7, after everything we've been through ..." Sakura began to sob. "Don't leave me, Sasuke..."

It was so annoying. Why couldn't they just leave him alone?

"Get lost," he muttered, and began to collect his belongings, folded up his brothers coat. When would Itachi be back? How long would he have to be stuck in a pointless argumentation with Naruto and Sakura?

"You can't go with that creepy Itachi", Naruto yelled. "He will surely hurt you again! Don't you remember what he did last time? He is a member of Akatsuki, the evil organization!"

"Don't you dare to insult him!", Sasuke yelled angrily and ran towards Naruto. "Just fucking leave me alone!"

Why couldn't they understand?

"Never, teme! I won't allow any bad guy to take you!" Naruto met him halfway. Sasuke took aim a blow to Naruto's face, and Naruto did the same against his. They missed, the intensity in the attacks had been too great.

"We care about you, Sasuke! You have a home and friends in Konoha!"

Sasuke ignored him completely, furious at this point. He hit Naruto with a hard fist on the cheek, with his healthy arm. Naruto responded by striking him hard in the ribs, oblivious to the injury Sasuke had there. Sasuke gasped and fell on his knees in pain.

"Dobe," Sasuke gasped angrily, holding an arm over the chest. He knew he shouldn't challenge his wounded body anymore, but he was too angry. He conjured up Chidori and struggled to his feet again, while he saw Naruto conjure up Rasengan. Naruto looked upset and resolute.

Sasuke pulled himself up and angrily took aim with Chidori against Naruto, while the other aimed his Rasengan.

"Naruto! Sasuke-kun! Stop!", Sakura yelled desperately.

Blue flashing lights quickly approached each other ... Sasuke felt pleased. He had wanted to fight Naruto a long time, prove that he was stronger ...

Sasuke stopped when something hard on his wrist heavily pulled him back. He noticed that the same thing happened to Naruto, and when their techniques had disappeared from their palms, they saw Itachi standing between them, with his hands tightly on their wrists.

Sasuke had a sudden flashback of the time at the hotel when Itachi just as easily had stopped his attack ... and now he had managed to stop the two at the same time, without any difficulties.

Itachis red eyes gleamed and he didn't look happy. He released them, and Sasuke, completely drained of power, struggled to stay on his feet. Itachi supported him with his arm around his waist, and stood in front of Sasuke.

"Sasuke, don't fight them", he commanded. "We leave now." Sasuke noticed that Kisame was standing in the background, watching.

Naruto and Sakura's eyes widened when they saw the body contact between the two brothers. Could it be true, that they had united somehow?

"You don't understand ..." Sasuke muttered, "because you don't _know_. "

"Then go ahead and tell us!" Naruto yelled.

"Sasuke, we leave," Itachi repeated, not gave a glance at the other two. He would know instantly if they tried to attack.

"Sasuke ..." Naruto was taken aback. Perhaps ... it was just as well to let them be?

Sasuke took his belongings and Itachi put on his Akatsuki cloak. Then he said: "Sasuke, you are much weakened. Let me carry you while we travel."

Naruto and Sakura watched in astonishment as Itachi lifted Sasuke on his back. Sasuke welcomed it, and tired leaned his head against his nii-san's shoulder.

"Naruto ... Sakura ... this is goodbye," he said, exhausted.

Sakura had tears in her eyes, still doubtful. Naruto nodded resolutely. He realized that Itachi would take good care of his brother in the future. But he hoped he would see Sasuke at some time again, he would miss his best friend and greatest rival...

They stood in the glade and watched the two Akatsuki members and Sasuke depart and disappear further and further away.

~xxxxx~

"Orochimaru-sama!" Kabuto said uneasily, hurried over to his master. "Sakon won't return, he was defeated by Itachi Uchiha three days ago! One of our spies saw it all ..."

"Damn that Itachi", Orochimaru muttered hoarsely. He was sitting in his bed, bandaged. "I _have_to get the Sharingan!"

"What shall we do, Orochimaru-sama?"

Orochimaru licked his mouth with his large tongue. "They won't be together forever", he smiled. "Soon we will take little Sasuke-kun, and this time without fail."


	6. Chapter 6: There Is No Happy Endings

Chapter 6 "There's no happy endings"

* * *

><p><em>If you have power, you'll become isolated and eventually get arrogant. <em>

_Even if you was everything people wished for, from the start. _

You were forced, never free, always forced to do what you didn't want to, nii-san. They just wanted to have your power, what you were able to. They didn't care that you suffered and wanted to be like any other child. They forced you to grow up right away, to never be _you_.

At first they were happy you proved yourself to be a prodigy, a genius with so much power. You would give the clan pride, but you suffered.

Then they thought you were arrogant and isolated from everyone, and numerous people in the clan was bothered with you. I guess that was what led up to the event that destroyed our lives, changed them forever.

I just want you to know nii-san, that regardless of what father and the others in the clan did to you, and only saw you as a tool, I loved you all the time.

I never stopped loving you.

There are probably no happy endings in this world. Are we doomed to perish in misery and grief, swallowed by the darkness?

Life is hard and we have to take care of each other. You always took care of me.

My love was tainted during the years we were apart; I wrapped my heart in an iron shell to don't get hurt anymore.

~xxxxx~

Sasuke woke up slowly. Once he oriented himself, he realized that he still was sitting on his brother's back, holding his arms around his shoulders.

His forehead brushed against his nii-san's hair when he raised his head. Itachi was moving at a quick pace through the woods, with Kisame at his side.

"Nii-san ..."

Itachi turned his head to look at him. He smiled a little.

"Where are we going, nii-san?"

"To a safe place where you can get some rest, otouto. And then ... "

"Then what?"

Itachi ignored the question. "We are almost there, Sasuke."

Sasuke leaned his head against his nii-san's shoulder again. The dense forest around them thinned out; soon they were out in the open landscape again.

Itachi and Kisame headed towards a large mountain side, like the one Sasuke had first gone to. But they were far away from Konoha now, they seemed to be out in nowhere in the wilderness. Sasuke didn't see a single habitation as he lazily regarded the surroundings from his place on Itachi's back. He felt safe and happy, happy that Itachi had come back and was with him.

They soon stopped in a sheltered hillside, where there were plenty of small caves, and a lot of vegetation sheltered and surrounded them. Sasuke wondered why they had to live out in the wild now, why couldn't they go to a village and stay there and rest?

"Sorry, Sasuke, but we must keep hidden for a while," Itachi said as he gently put Sasuke down on the ground. "There is a possibility that we are pursued by one of Orochimaru's messengers, and, moreover, we are known in these areas."

"So this is your little brother, Itachi?" Kisame grinned widely at Sasuke.

"Is Orochimaru still looking for me, nii-san?" Sasuke wondered.

Itachi's face was unreadable. "There is a possibility, otouto," he repeated. "Anyway, we will stay here until you are fully recovered, and then ..." Itachi interrupted himself again, didn't look happy.

Sasuke didn't, however, notice it, he was busy with removing the disturbing bandage from his forehead.

He ignored his big brother's objections. "I think my wound is almost healed now, nii-san." Sasuke smiled at his brother and got a gently poke in the forehead. "Foolish little brother, immediately put on the bandage again."

- A week later -

Once again Sasuke woke up to an open sky, in his nii-san's arms. He felt so secure and happy, had recovered well during the days. They had stayed hidden in the mountains, without being disturbed by anyone.

Itachi and Kisame were clearly accustomed to this primitive life and had brought food. Itachi had tried to heal his brother as much as he could, and Sasuke felt a lot better.

He and his nii-san had been spending much time together, and it was wonderful. But he had noticed, there was something strange about his nii-san. He had occasionally seen Itachi have a distressed, uneasy glance.

Itachi kissed his brother softly on the forehead, and sat up. "Good morning, otouto."

Sasuke hugged him hard. "Good morning, nii-san."

"Sasuke," Itachi said, suddenly serious. "Can you go get some water, there's nothing left. But be careful so nobody sees you. "

Sasuke nodded and took their water container. A small stream flowed just beyond the cliff, not far from here. He went off, felt his brother's gaze in the back.

"Kisame," Itachi said seriously. "There is something I need to discuss with you."

Sasuke leapt excitedly from stone to stone. His arm felt better and his wounds had nearly healed.

Soon he found the pure, narrow little stream that rippled along the cliffs.

He used his chakra to balance on the slippery stones, and smiled when a memory floated into his mind.

_"Nii-san! Nii-san! "A five-year old Sasuke called out eagerly. His brother turned to him. "Yes, Sasuke?"_

"Look what I can do, Nii-san!" Sasuke conjured up chakra in his little hand, proudly held up his palm. "Mom says it's called chakra. I can already use it. What's chakra, Nii-san?"

_Itachi smiled. "Well done, otouto!" He thought for a moment, to find a simple way to explain to his baby brother. "Chakra is something that's inside all people, that you can evoke and use. It's like a kind of energy, which is deep inside you. "_

Sasuke looked fascinated. "So chakra is deep inside the body ..." He pointed at his heart. "Is it in here, nii-san?"

_Itachi smiled softly and bent down, placed his hand over his otouto's heart, felt his fast little heartbeats. "Chakra is everywhere, otouto. Here are your feelings."_

"Feelings?" Sasuke said, wide-eyed. "Like love, and such, nii-san?"

_Itachi nodded. "Yes, love, otouto," he said softly._

Sasuke's eyes sparkled. Itachi smiled and poked his brother in the forehead.

_"Ow! Nii-san, why did you do that? "Sasuke rubbed his forehead._

Itachi ruffled his raven hair. "Of love, otouto."

_Sasuke looked confused. Itachi just chuckled. _

Sasuke smiled to himself as he filled the container with water. He hurried back to his nii-san.

Being met by Itachis gaze felt like once again be back in the day when Sasuke came home from the academy and found the entire clan slaughtered. Something was wrong.

Sasuke saw that Itachi had collected all his belongings, even his own. Kisame had gathered his things as well, as if they were ready for departure.

"Where are we going, Nii-san?" Sasuke asked and put the water container in his bag.

"Sasuke," Itachi said seriously. Sasuke straightened up and looked at his nii-san.

"Take your bag", Itachi ordered, sorrow in his eyes. "We will follow you back to Konoha, then I and Kisame will leave."

Sasuke stared in horror at his Nii-san. What did he mean? They would be together, not separate...

"Nii-san," he began. It felt as if he couldn't get enough air. All this time ... Itachi had planned that they would separate?

Sasuke could feel his eyes fill with tears. No. _No!_ He didn't want to be away from Itachi more, he was the only one he had ... he had said goodbye to his friends and left his village ... he couldn't return to his old life anymore!

"I'm sorry, otouto" Itachi said sadly. "But it's too dangerous for you to be with Akatsuki. You are safer in Konoha. "

Sasuke was filled with terrible sadness. Before Itachi or Kisame had time to react, he turned around and rushed away, up among the rocks, without knowing where he was going.

Itachi stood there, despairing. _Otouto _... he hated to hurt his brother, and to see Sasuke cry hurt him even more.

* * *

><p>Review please :)<p> 


	7. Chapter 7: Never Let Me Go

Chapter 7!

* * *

><p>Sasuke stared gloomily at the little stream that ran down the cliff. He was far away from his nii-san now.<p>

Why? Why did it have to be like this?

He didn't know what to do, he felt afraid and vulnerable. He wished that Itachi could have explained everything for him, from the start.

Did Itachi really love him? He knew he loved his nii-san more than anything else, but apparently it wasn't enough.

What if Itachi only had pretended?

Sasuke was standing on an open cliff, had no idea where he should go, or where he was.

During the years after the massacre Sasuke had cut of the tie to all his feelings, for he never wanted to experience that fear, grief and loneliness again. But he had allowed himself to be happy and cheerful, and, behold; now he had to suffer for it.  
><em><br>Nii-san_, he thought_. I wish you could have told the truth from the beginning. Apparently I'm not enough for you. What's hidden in your sad eyes?_

Happiness always has a downside of sadness.

He clenched his fists tightly. He just couldn't let go. _It was wonderful the time we were together, and now it's a hell.  
><em>  
>Sasuke lowered his head. <em>I will probably never get to feel complete.<em>

"Sasuke."

Sasuke raised his head, but he didn't turn around. Itachi stood several meters behind him.

Sasuke didn't move. "I ... want to know. I want to know if you really love me or if this was just an act. I want to know if you really care about me, as you say. "

A swift movement, and Itachi was suddenly standing right behind him. Sasuke wanted to turn around to read his expression, but remained motionless, staring straight ahead.

"Otouto ... I'm going to quit the Akatsuki."

Sasuke's eyes widened. "Why would you do that?" he managed to say.

He heard Itachi sigh behind him, his breathing met Sasuke's hair.

"It is not important. If the choice is between quitting and lose my little brother, you know what I choose - without a doubt. "

A small smile graced Sasuke's lips. "Does that mean ... that you won't leave me?" He turned around. Itachi looked so typically characteristic; he smiled gently with a slightly sad look in his beautiful eyes.

"How would I go on without my precious little brother?"

Sasuke looked up in astonishment. Without thinking he threw his arms around his nii-san's upper body. He buried his face in his cloak, breathed in the reassuring scent of his nii-san.

Love comes from within. It's inside, in the ties we have with everyone else. _I couldn't get any happiness in my new life and in my friends, for all my happiness was already in my nii-san, _Sasuke thought. _As always, he was there for me even when I didn't think he was. Nothing can change my love for him, nothing can ever give me the same joy.  
><em>  
>Itachi held his arms tightly around him, smiling. It felt as if they were children again; none of the adult world's sorrow had reached them. He leaned his forehead against Sasuke's.<p>

"I will stay with you from now on, Sasuke."

"Thank you, nii-san," Sasuke smiled, and closed his eyes.

"We got an unfortunate path in life, Itachi said. "But it doesn't matter, because we have each other. Nothing can change that. "

Sasuke realized it was true. They had each other, and with that they were able to survive through everything.

That was all that was needed. All the years of hatred, only resulted in stronger love now.

Hatred gave birth to love.

Just knowing that someone loves you, that someone cares about you, can keep you alive forever.

It was that that created Sasuke's conviction. He and his brother would always be together. In the painful but sweet love that grew stronger between them, that could never disappear.

Sasuke was safe in Itachi's arms. Itachi kissed his forehead, then his cheeks. The sun cast long sweeping shadows over the hillside, and shone upon them with its blinding brilliance. Itachis hair swept by the wind.

Sasuke didn't know why, but his eyes filled with tears when he saw his beautiful older brother. He loved him so infinitely. And he had promised. He would stay with him forever.

Itachi smiled, as if he thought the same. Nothing could stop them anymore. The two of them could live happily, without sorrow and evil and darkness.

Perhaps there were happy endings, after all. Somewhere.

Like here. Sasuke leaned his head against Itachi's chest, felt his warm arms around him that protected him.

"Thanks," Sasuke whispered again. Itachi looked at him, a bit surprised.

Sasuke just smiled. "Because you stay, because you are here for me no matter what happens. If I ever have belonged anywhere, then it's with you. "

Itachi smiled gently. He placed his chin on Sasuke's head. "I am pleased, otouto."

"Nii-san, do you love me?"

"Foolish otouto. Otherwise I wouldn't be standing here right now. "

Sasuke looked up at his brother. He just loved his smile.

The future was waiting for the two brothers. Sasuke's dream was finally coming true.

* * *

><p>I am honored that people actually found this story so interesting that they wanted to read this far. I will either end the story here and write a sequel, or continue with more chapters. What do you think?<p>

/ Bubbel97


	8. Chapter 8: The Moments That Never Ends

**Authors Note:**  
><strong>1.<strong> I have decided to continue with more chapters now, I have many ideas for the plot.  
><strong>2<strong>. So far, while I wrote this story I balanced on a thin line between shonen ai uchihacest and brotherly fluff. I chose the brotherly love, but it won't stay that way ... it will definitely** not** be any yaoi here, and I suppose you didn't expect it either when you started reading. **But there will be romance (cute, quite innocent kind of) later so you know. Don't be discouraged - as some writers do, I will separate the romance from the rest of the story so you can skip it if you want to.**  
><strong>3.<strong> I wanna thank everybody who reviewed, I really appreciate it. It's thanks to you guys that I continue with this story.

* * *

><p>"Is it him? Sasuke Uchiha? Is it the brat Orochimaru-sama wants? " a red-haired girl said sarcastically, where she stood on a roof. "I can't believe Sakon actually got killed, I didn't know he was so weak."<p>

"We must be cautious, Tayuya," the big man next to her said. "He is obviously being protected by someone strong."

Tayuya snorted. "Shut up, do you even ..."

"Orochimaru-sama does not want us to fail this," Kimimaro said seriously, where he stood beside them. "Make sure to take the kid at the right moment, and don't be reckless."

"Speak for yourself," the redhead said cocky.

~xxxxxxxx~

"Nii-san, we will stay here forever, right?" Sasuke asked, looked up at Itachi. They stood on the balcony of their apartment, looked out on the sunny town.

They were not back in Konoha, instead they had followed Sasuke's wishes and moved to a distant village, which was peaceful and sheltered. Only the two of them, and everything was perfect. They had lived here for a month, and everything was just as it should be.

Sasuke was always struck with the same astonishment and admiration when he saw his nii-san. He could hardly believe that they were together again.

Itachi smiled. "As long as you want, otouto."

"It's so pleasant here," Sasuke said, leaning against his brother.

Here they could be safe.

Sasuke turned towards the balcony door. "I have a mission today, nii-san. I have to pack now. "

Itachi wrapped his arms around him. "Let me help you, otouto."

**[Uchihacest romance]**

Sasuke stretched up, let his lips brush against Itachi's. Before they had even moved to this city, he had realized that he was in love with his brother. It might seem strange, but their love was so strong that it extended beyond anything. And the best part was that Itachi felt the same way. There was so much more in their life now, for them. Sasuke loved his nii-san, to always have him there to protect him and love him. Itachi was all he could ever wish for, not just a big brother, he was also his best friend, and the person he loved with all his heart. Itachi felt the same way, Sasuke was all he needed, everything he asked for. They would always have each other.

Itachi lifted up Sasuke bridal style and carried him back into their room, placed him gently on the bed where his bag was. Sasuke stretched up and pulled his nii-san down to sit next to him. He stared longingly at Itachi, wanted to save every moment with his beautiful nii-san. Itachi smiled as if he thought the same about him.

Itachi gently placed his hands on Sasuke's cheeks and pulled him closer to himself. He was hopelessly in love with his beautiful otouto.

They both leaned eagerly forward, smiled as their foreheads collided. They stared at each other for a moment.

"You are so beautiful, otouto."

"It 's you who is, nii-san," Sasuke replied but was interrupted by Itachi who caught his lips in a soft but firm kiss. Sasuke felt tingles of pleasure through his whole body, and he pressed eagerly closer to his nii-san, gripped with damp hands in his black, beautiful hair. Every moment they touched was worthy of lasting forever and ever. Itachi kept his gentle grip on Sasuke's cheeks and let their tongues meet.

They kissed each other enthusiastically, lost thought of everything else. Sasuke was in heaven, only his nii-san's kisses could make him feel like this. His skin felt electric, reacted in every touch with Itachi's. A burning sensation, deep underneath their skin. Itachi moaned softly into the kiss, trying to maintain his self-control.

They pulled apart to catch their breath, and Sasuke pressed his body against Itachi's, placed his head under his neck and heard that Itachi was just as breathless as he. He wrapped his arms around Itachi's neck, pulled himself up to look into his eyes. Their bodies reacted strongly to the body contact and Sasuke leaned forward to once again taste Itachi's sweet lips, feeling ecstatic, feeling complete.

Itachi was thinking the same, sucking gently on his brother's bottom lip. The kiss became more intense again, Sasuke closed his eyes blissfully and pressed against his brother, enjoyed the feeling of their lips together, enjoyed the feeling of just _them, _together.

When he opened his eyes again to look at his beautiful older brother, he got a glimpse of the clock.

**[Commence reading. Uchihacest is over]**

"Oh shit! I have to leave in five minutes!"

Sasuke packed stressed, while Itachi helped out and folded up his clothes. When all was done Sasuke put on his headband, adjusted it in front of the mirror.

"Do you have everything, otouto?" Itachi asked. He sighed. "I wish I could go with you, are you sure I cannot?"

Sasuke smiled a little. "You are needed here, nii-san. You have your own mission in the morning! I'll be back no later than tomorrow night. Nothing will happen to me. You don't need to be there to protect me, nii-san! "

Itachi smiled, walked over and hugged his brother. "I'd go with you to keep you company, otouto," he said. "And besides, who knows if something happens? "

Sasuke rolled his eyes. Itachi was so overprotective.

He said goodbye to his nii-san, and began to leave the village.

But he noticed something was strange. Something was wrong.

Sasuke was halfway out of the peaceful little town when he heard screams and shouts. He stopped in time to see a building collapse. Immediately alarmed, he hurried there to see what was going on. He noticed that more and more buildings began to collapse, but he saw no attackers. People ran screaming in all directions, and he saw the collapsed buildings catch fire. Large clouds of smoke billowed into the sky, and Sasuke hurried and tried to help as many people as possible to escape. What was going on?

He saved some children who were about to be crushed under a falling pillar, and ordered everybody he saw to take cover and leave the village. This was not a hidden village and there were very few ninjas at hand, but he saw some other come and help to save the inhabitants. He knew that his nii-san certainly also was on his way to help.

He saw a nearby building start to collapse, and in hope of finding the responsible, he hurried there. Then he saw a huge figure that crushed it with its hand.

Fortunately, it was probably little or no people inside it, but still. He activated his Sharingan and scanned the area, only to have a tight grip around his neck and be lifted up.

He immediately began kick to get away, and lost his bag, but before he could do something, heavy shackles were attached to his hands and feet.

"What the ...?"

Sasuke's eyes widened when he saw the two persons in front of him.

The grip around his neck let go and he got a hard blow above his shoulder blades, made him lose consciousness.

The red-haired girl smiled triumphantly. "Ha! Finally it's proved how low Sakon was ... Mission: capture the brat; completed!"

~xxxxxxxx~

Itachi had moved to one of the outer parts of the village, were the tumult was particularly large. He had been here a while, and he wondered distractedly if Sasuke had left the village before the invisible attacks began. Though, logically, Sasuke should't have had time to leave before that, he was probably still here somewhere and helped.

Itachi had his Sharingan activated, tried to find the ones that suddenly, without warning, had attacked the small town. But everything seemed to be ended, no more buildings collapsed and everything had become quiet and still. He felt Sasuke's chakra and quickly followed the track, to see what his brother was doing. What if he had been injured?

Sasuke chakra trail took a sudden end, like erased traces in sand. Itachi stopped and looked around, looking for his otouto. Why could he not feel his brother's chakra signature anywhere?

Then he saw Sasuke's bag that was carelessly thrown on the ground, the contents spread out. Concern began to gnaw in Itachi, that was not a good sign.

The attacks had apparently stopped, but Itachi did not let his guard down. Sasuke was nowhere to be seen, the track of his chakra ended here. Itachi's heart almost stopped when he remembered that Orochimaru had them on the track, and he clenched his teeth, cursed himself for his naivety.

Of course, this was Orochimaru's work, to get Sasuke.

"Otouto!" Itachi yelled, suddenly struck by panic. "Sasuke! Where are you?"

No reply. The people around looked wonderingly at him.

Itachi ran around, searching frantically, calling out his otouto's name.

* * *

><p>That was my first romance writing, i don't know if I did it well... anyway, please review!<p> 


	9. Chapter 9: The Snake's Eye

Chapter nine "The Snake's Eye". Please review.

* * *

><p>Sasuke woke with a start, felt the pain come upon him when his mind joined his body. He was very uncomfortable, his hands were chained in the back and he realized that he was lying on a damp stone floor, surrounded by darkness. He groaned, his head ached, and tried to sit up, but was pulled down by the weight of the chains.<p>

"Welcome, Sasuke-kun", a hoarse voice whispered and Sasuke froze.

"Who's there?" he asked.

"You maybe understand where you are now?" The voice went on with anticipation.

Sasuke shook his head angrily, ignoring that the owner of the voice maybe not were able to see him.

Something slippery slid past his legs, and it gleamed faintly. Sasuke realized that it was a snake.

"Oh, what a shame," the voice said, caressing soft. "I sent the Sound Five - or what remains of it since Sakon failed - to get you and now it succeeded."

Sasuke's eyes widened. "O-Orochimaru?"

"Yes that's right, my dear little Uchiha" , the soft, slightly menacing voice answered.

"Sasuke-kun," it chuckled. "Your body will be mine, the Sharingan's incredible power will be mine, and the world will bow before my feet!" A flashing light, Sasuke shied away, and the Sannin became visible in front of him.

"But before your lovely body can be mine ..." Orochimaru began circling around Sasuke, held a sharp, gleaming object that Sasuke couldn't identify in the darkness.

Sasuke fought his way up to his knees.

"... You'll need preparation ..." he said, and Sasuke could barely make out the last words before something cold and sharpened pressed into his back.

Over his own loud screams of pain, he heard Orochimaru whisper: "Don't worry, Sasuke-kun. I'll just give you a soporific poison, which we will counter with curative when needed. Your body needs to be treated first ..." He laughed softly and Sasuke disappeared in the darkness.

...

"So, Sasuke-kun, are you ready for your next dose?" Kabuto said smirking, adjusted his glasses. Sasuke wanted to just push them up in his face, wishing he had strength enough to move.

The next thing he realized, were where he was. He had no idea of how he ended up here, what had happened, or how much time he had spent in this place. All he knew was what was coming soon, it was somehow familiar.

The surrounding was pitch-dark, cold and stony and he felt weak and dizzy. He could not formulate a single clear thought, not defend himself against what he sensed - knew - would come.

Kabuto's figure brought a dazzling white light, and his eyes hurt.

"Orochimaru-sama is pleased with how ... well the experiments have gone so far. Your body works well, Sasuke-kun ... "

The syringe glistened in the light when Kabuto lifted it, took a firm hold of Sasuke's slender arm, and Sasuke hated knowing that the sharp needle would soon penetrate his skin.

He gradually began to wake up and his ability to think returned. He closed his eyes, thoughts of Itachi was floating around in his mind. He wanted to be with his brother now, but he was also afraid that Itachi himself would be treated like this when - if - he came here.

Sasuke closed his eyes tightly, felt the thick needle be forced into his bloodstream, felt the sharp pain. It turned his mind inside out.

Tearfully, he remembered what his nii-san had said:  
><em><br>"Otouto, promise me something."_

_"What is it, Nii-san?"_

_"If we ... if we someday wouldn't be together, promise me that you are careful. That you never expose yourself to danger or let anyone hurt you. If I wouldn't be there."_

_Sasuke turned around. "Don' say that, Nii-san! We 'll always be together! "_

_Itachi looked serious. "Promise me, otouto."_

_Sasuke sighed. "Fine. I promise. As long as you love me, my heart will continue beating."_

_Itachi smiled gently. "Foolish little Sasuke. I will always love you, don't you understand that?"_

Sasuke knew he had but one goal, while he was here.

To survive, to endure whatever they put him through, to suffer through every touch of pain, stay alive.

For Itachi.

The drug began to take effect, and Sasuke relaxed, let it drag him down into the darkness.

~xxxxxxxxxxx~

"Good, Kabuto", Orochimaru smirked when Kabuto came carrying Sasuke's lax, slender body, dressed in rags. Kabuto put down the body on the "Table" –

Orochimaru's "operating table" in his private experiment room. Kabuto took out glass beakers with the right content. "It's almost time," Orochimaru said excitedly.

"This Uchiha body ... so strong, so capable for my needs ..." He took a cup with bright purple content, drew up a rough syringe and filled it with liquid. Then he injected the liquid straight into the unconscious Sasuke's fragile skin, directly below the collarbone.

The thin body flinched.

Orochimaru drew his hand along with Sasuke's bare torso. "Soon it's time to begin the Living Corpse Reincarnation" he smiled. "These substances of snake cells will work well for little Sasuke-kun ..."

~xxxxxxxxxx~

He had traveled continuously for a week, searching desperate. Followed all the tips, all rumors to try to find Orochimaru's current hideout. Itachi had not allowed himself to rest for a moment, and it was stressful to his sick body. Now he sat down on a rock, exhausted.

What if it was too late, what if Sasuke was already gone?

Itachi stared at his hands while tears began forming in his eyes. He must find his otouto _now_; he had to make sure that he was all right. Itachi did not realize he was crying until amounts of clear drops fell on his shaking hands. He clenched them hard.  
><em><br>Sasuke ... otouto ... beloved little brother_ ... Itachi looked up, while tears streamed down his face.

He would find Sasuke, no matter what it took. He would save his angel, the only thing he lived for. He would take his otouto from the dirty, damned snake's grip. He would kill Orochimaru, he would make sure of that. But the most important was - he would not ever give up, he would travel all over the world if it was needed, suffer all possible pain, and he would sacrifice everything else, to find Sasuke again. Not that he had anything else.

He had already sacrificed everything once for Sasuke's sake, and he was going to do it again.

Itachi was not an optimistic person, but this time a beam of hope could reach him. The time he spent with Sasuke had really changed him. Hope struck root in him, lighting his heart. Itachi held a clenched fist over it. _I will save you Sasuke, that's a promise I won't break before I die._

_~xxxxx~_

Sasuke woke up with burning pain throughout his body. He could not scream, when he tried just a low hiss came out. He could not feel his arms and legs. Terrified, he felt his way across his body, trying to make sure that he was still there. He closed his eyes tightly and tried to conjure up a picture of his nii-san's face, but even his mind was too weak.


	10. Chapter 10: Towards The Surface

**Chapter 10**

**Authors Note:** Phew! This was difficult to write ... Anyway, I managed to do a fighting scene and an extra long chapter ... enjoy and please review!

* * *

><p>Orochimaru smiled. Everything had gone exactly as planned. He had just started work on the Living Corpse Resurrection with Sasuke and no stupid weasel had been there to stop him. Soon he would have a new, strong body and no one could stop him.<p>

"How far have the process gone?" Kabuto asked, smirking, leaned over Sasuke's unconscious body.

"His consciousness is reduced slowly, soon his inner being will be gone," Orochimaru smiled.

* * *

><p>Sasuke was stuck in himself, caught in a small part of his consciousness.<br>_  
>"WHY?" A seven year old, heartbroken, despairing Sasuke screamed out, in the rain. "Why did you leave me nii-san, why did you kill them, why did you stop being my big brother?" Tears were streaming down his cheeks, mixed with the rain. The rain just continued falling, dragged him down to the ground.<em>

_Sasuke fell on his knees, turned his face to the pavement. The dark asphalt toned away before his eyes, he fell to the ground. "Nii-san, I ... I ..."_

The rain continued to fall. In Sasuke's life it never ended. Never.

* * *

><p>Itachi stood up, hope burned within him. Finally ... after days of searching, he had found a trail of Sasuke's chakra, mixed with strangers. Those who had taken Sasuke had masked his chakra at first but then became careless. He set back, preparing to rush the last bit towards his goal.<p>

Then he suddenly heard someone shout: "Hey! Weasel-guy! Where's Sasuke? "

Itachi turned around in surprise, saw the two children that Sasuke apparently knew come running, accompanied by two ninja dogs.

Yes, there was no doubt, the blond, eager kid was the one that Itachi had met in the glade when they still lived in the forest; and the pink-haired girl he also recognized. He remembered that Sasuke called them Naruto and Sakura.

"Hey! Where's Sasuke? " the blonde boy repeated eagerly. "He went with you, right?"

"Is Sasuke-kun alright?" Sakura asked.

Then suddenly Naruto looked angry. "Did you hurt him? I knew you would do it...! "

Itachi frowned. He assumed that he could trust these children, because they seemed to be friends of Sasuke.

"Sasuke has been captured by Orochimaru," he said coldly, clenching his fists tightly. How the hell could he let that happen?

The two children stared shocked and scared at him.

"What ...?"

"What ... no way!"

"Orochimarus hideout is not far from here," Itachi said grimly, didn't want to waste any more time. He turned around.

"We'll come with you," Naruto exclaimed. "We will help and save him! We are here on a mission and we've split up from Kakashi-sensei, but we can call him here, too! "

Itachi did not really care; he just wanted to save his otouto.

Soon he was on the road with Naruto and Sakura heels. They had sent off the ninja dogs to get Kakashi too.

* * *

><p><em>I remember everything. Everything.<em>

_Everything we did, everything you said, every smile you gave me._

_I remember our childhood, how we played, free from sorrow. I remember every hug, every kiss. I remember a love that was purer, truer than anything else._

_I remember the night when everything changed. When the clan died._

_Loneliness._

_The fire in my heart that burned me from within, I could never escape ..._

_Nii-san._

_My tears were burning, my insides bleeding. But at the same time, I knew you were there for me._

_Somewhere._

* * *

><p>Orochimaru was merely leaning over Sasukes body, waiting for the ritual to be completed. It was several hours left of it, but everything had gone well and already come a long way. "Sasuke-kun ..." he smirked. "Soon…"<p>

He left the room, went to his experiment room, where Kabuto was doing some tests.

He and Kabuto looked up in surprise when the door to the large room was thrown open with a bang. Orochimaru got his life's shock when he saw Itachi himself storming in, followed by the two kids he had met before.

Naruto made an attempt to rush forward, but Itachi held him back, felt somehow responsible for him because he was a friend of Sasuke.

"There's no use in attacking recklessly," Itachi said, watched Orochimaru and Kabuto carefully. "Go and look for Sasuke," he commanded, "I come quickly."

"Hai," Naruto and Sakura said and quickly left the room.

"Well, Itachi," Orochimaru smiled, "Nice to see you. Finally we meet, and this time it's my turn to win. Don't worry, I'll eliminate every member of your organization. "

Itachis large, gleaming blood red Sharingan eyes dug deep into Orochimaru, got the Sannin to tremble a little, but he hid his reaction.

Itachi was preparing to fight them - there was no alternative. Not after what the snake had done to his Sasuke.

Kabuto was no match for Itachi and he was stronger than Orochimaru, but together they would become more difficult to tackle. Itachi was aware of the risks but was also quite sure he would win. In the Akatsuki only Pein and Tobi was stronger than him.

He needed to get rid of Kabuto to begin with - he was an unnecessary distraction.

Itachi placed a clone of himself behind Kabuto and took out a kunai. While his raven clone tried to kill Kabuto and kept him busy, Itachi advanced towards Orochimaru, tried to catch him in genjutsu.

"I'm not going to fall for that trick again," Orochimaru said and used his snake summons to attack Itachi. Itachi didn't need to use much strength to escape with the aid of another clone, and managed to catch Orochimaru in a genjutsu.

But everything did not go quite as planned - Kabuto managed to almost overpower his clone, and there was not really time to produce a painful genjutsu right now, when thousands of Orochimaru's snakes were everywhere, trying to kill him.

But Itachi used the time he had to send Orochimaru's body flying backwards against the other wall with incredible force, used a Fireball jutsu to blow him up but  
>Orochimaru got away in time. Itachi felt that he needed to save Sasuke and decided not to draw it out anymore; he would give everything he had.<p>

Like lightning, he was in front of Kabuto and before the young man could understand what he did, he had cut his throat. Before Kabuto's corpse had time to fall to the ground Itachi was with Orochimaru again, decided to put an end to the disgusting snake once and for all.

_Amaterasu!_

Blood ran down Itachi's face, but he smiled slightly when he saw Orochimaru fall to the ground, screaming to high heaven while flame after flame bit into his skin.

"I should have done this before, but I guess I did not bother me then," Itachi murmured.

Orochimaru began to crawl along the floor, gasping and spitting, cursing Itachi.

It would soon be over.

"Your brother ... is ... soon ... mine anyway!" Orochimaru gasped, smiled after all. "I will still live ..."

Itachi kicked Kabuto's corpse aside. He just wanted to crush Orochimaru, but there were more important things. "As I once told one of your subordinates - Orochimaru will _never_ get my otouto."

The red eyes dug into Orochimaru's yellow, that now began to fill with fear when he realized that he would die after all.

"Damn you ... Itachi ..." Orochimaru hissed, teeth clenched, before a black flame devoured his face.

Itachi did not stay to see the Sannin melt away in flames, he rushed out of the chamber, followed Naruto's and Sakura's chakra tracks to the room where they had found Sasuke.

Much to his relief Sasuke was alive, but in deep coma. Traces of Orochimaru's appearance had begun to shape itself in Sasuke's skin, but Itachi did not care. He rushed to his brother, overwhelmed with relief and joy, and embraced him tightly.

He just wanted to protect his Sasuke, hold him tight and never let him go, protect him with his body. He wished he could, but their time was running out.

It did not matter if he was on the verge of being Orochimaru, he was still Itachi's otouto, and nothing could change that.

* * *

><p>"Will he get along?" Itachi heard Kakashi ask Tsunade. Kakashi had soon arrived and with Itachi's permission helped to bring Sasuke back to Konoha, where Tsunade had tried to break the jutsu. Now they were in the hospital, where Sasuke had been treated.<p>

Itachi kept his gaze fixed on his brother's beautiful face, ignored the traces of Orochimaru's intrusion. Sasuke had streaks of purple in the corners of his eyes and the cursemarks black spots graced his neck, imprinted in his pale, smooth skin. Sasuke had his eyes closed and an expressionless face, apparently in deep coma.

"We don't know, the situation looks unstable right now," Tsunade said, and Itachi flinched. Tsunade and Kakashi walked into the room. "To break a jutsu like this is risky and difficult, it all depends on if his body can handle the press. His soul was about to wear out when Orochimaru tried to take over his body, but perhaps it can be maintained... "

Itachi's body was shaking, he hated the uncertainty which overwhelmed his entire body. What if Sasuke did not manage to survive? What the hell would he do then?

"A part of Orochimaru could of course be left inside of Sasuke, everything remains to be seen. There's nothing more I can do. "

Itachi stared at Sasukes closed face, remembered his words. _"I promise. As long as you love me, my heart will continue beating."_

_Forgive me, Sasuke. I'm so sorry._ Itachi was overcome with emotion, and he felt Kakashi lay a hand on his shoulder, reassuring.

Hope is a fragile flame.

It was just to wait. Wait, pray, and hope that his otouto would wake up soon and once again brighten Itachi's world with his smile.

* * *

><p>Memories flickered past, like birds on their way to the wide sky.<p>

_I love you nii-san, so much ..._

_Nii-san do you want to play with me? Nii-san, look what I can do!_

_Nii-san, I cann't sleep, can I sleep with you?_

_How could you, nii-san? Why did you kill them all?_

_I have no brother. I've never had, but I will kill you, Itachi!_

_Itachi ..._

_So ... you were innocent ... I could never think of ... I've been seeking the answer for seven years ..._

_Don't leave me, nii-san ... let me never go!_

_I love you nii-san, more than anything else ..._

Sasuke found the way back to his body, and the first thing he felt was happiness. Finally he could see the surface, shimmering far above him. He reached the surface, regained strength, and opened his eyes.

"Nii-san?" Sasuke was suddenly caught in a hard but gentle hug.

"Otouto," he heard Itachi whisper, his voice ecstatic, relieved, emotional. Tears suddenly forced out of Itachi's eye corners, clear drops fell on Sasuke's cheeks. "You're the same… you're the same…"

"Nii-san, don't be sad," Sasuke said, reached up and kissed Itachi's cheek.

Itachi continued to murmur: "Otouto, you are the same as before ..."

Sasuke smiled, but suddenly his smile faltered, when he saw Itachi gasp and put his hand over his mouth.

"What's wrong, nii-san?" he asked worriedly.

That was when he saw his brother cough blood for the first time.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued<strong>


	11. Chapter 11: Itachi's Only Weakness

**Chapter 11: Itachi's only weakness.**  
>This chapter is dedicated to all wonderful reviewers.<p>

* * *

><p><em>From previously chapter:<em>

_"Nii-san?" Sasuke was suddenly caught in a hard but gentle hug._

_"Otouto," he heard Itachi whisper, his voice ecstatic, relieved, emotional. Tears suddenly forced out of Itachi's eye corners, clear drops fell on Sasuke's cheeks. "You're the same… you're the same…"_

_"Nii-san, don't be sad," Sasuke said, reached up and kissed Itachi's cheek._

_Itachi continued to murmur: "Otouto, you are the same as before ..."_

_Sasuke smiled, but suddenly his smile faltered, when he saw Itachi gasp and put his hand over his mouth._

_That was when he saw his brother cough blood for the first time_.

* * *

><p>"Nii-san? Nii-san, are you okay? " Sasuke asked anxiously, looked up at Itachi. His brother tried to smile convincingly when the little coughing fit was over. "It's nothing, otouto."<p>

"I see that you have woken up, Sasuke," Kakashi said calmly, who came into the room.

Sasuke struggled to remember. Wait a minute ... no one knew the truth about Itachi, how could it be that they had not tried to capture him yet?

"I told Kakashi the truth as we took you back to Konoha," Itachi said, who saw his confusion. "Tsunade also knows, but nobody else."

Konoha? Was he back there? Sasuke struggled to remember what had happened.  
><em><br>Your body will be mine soon, Sasuke-kun!_ He winced. _Orochimaru ..._

Since he was here now, apparently in his own body, he could assume that Orochimaru had died. The moment he thought it, his mind went blank.

He stared up at the black-haired man above him. Who was he?

Several seconds passed before a thought began to be formed again. He saw the black-haired man get a slight panic-stricken expression. "What's wrong, Sasuke?"

Sasuke tried hard to reconnect to his memory.  
><em><br>Nii-san ..._

He struggled for breath, when old memories suddenly washed over him.  
><em><br>Hate me. Despite me. If you wish to kill me ..._

What had he missed? Then it came over him: It was a mission from Konoha's elders. He was very confused, his mind tried to piece it all together.

He recognized his brother above him, and saw unclear how more people rushed into the room. But the only thing he saw was Itachi's face.

"Nii-san ..." he murmured.

Itachi leaned worried over Sasuke, just as he losed consciousness. "Otouto, what is it?"

"Amnesia?" Kakashi asked, who was standing beside.

"He seemed to recognize me", Itachi murmured, looked anxiously at his unconscious brother.

"Temporary memory loss are common side effects. Leave him to sleep," Tsunade ordered, unmoved. "Everyone except Itachi, please leave the room."

"I have much to do," Kakashi apologized. "I'll come and visit later."

Itachi nodded briefly, without letting Sasuke's face with his eyes. He heard the others left the hospital room, until only he and Sasuke remained in it.

Itachi sat down on a chair beside Sasuke's bed, looked lovingly at his otouto. Sasuke was his miracle. The best thing that ever happened to him.

His beautiful, wonderful otouto ... Sasuke was perfect, flawless. He was the one who did Itachi's life worth living, who had led him to carry on year after year. He was the one who filled the void in Itachi, filled it with warmth. Itachi lived only for his otouto.

He stroked the hair from Sasuke's forehead, kissed it softly. He was full of love and tenderness for his adorable little brother. _I will always be here to protect you ...  
><em>  
>But he had broken that promise when Orochimaru took his brother, and Itachi would never forgive himself for it. But he would continue to protect Sasuke, giving all his love to him.<p>

To see him sleeping, seemingly peacefully, eased the pain within Itachi. He let his hand caress Sasuke's face. Then he noticed that the traces of Orochimaru began to fade. When he gently let his hand slide down Sasuke's neck, he saw how the cursemark's black spots began to disappear, was pulled back to the base on his shoulder.

Sasuke was once again perfect, the traces of the snake had disappeared. Overwhelmed with emotion, Itachi hugged his otouto hard, kissed his cheeks before he let go. He sat down on Sasuke's bedside. Seeing Sasuke sleep aroused memories from far ago.

_Sasuke screamed and screamed, refused to sleep. Itachi was given permission by kaa-san to let Sasuke sleep in his bed for the night. _

_The newborn child was always safe and calm in Itachi's presence. _

_Itachi lay in his bed, with his infant brother close to him, looked at the cute little baby who closed his eyes and yawned. The seven year old boy hugged his little brother softly, comforted him with his presence. "Big brother is here, Sasuke, don't worry." Itachi's voice was reassuring. The two children soon fell asleep, close together._

_Sasuke slept a whole night for the first time without waking, and that was relieving to the whole Uchiha compound. Itachi woke up to the wonderful sound of his brother's chirping and gargle, __and felt how one of Sasuke's little hands touched his face. Itachi felt happier than ever before. "I love you, Sasuke", he whispered against the baby's soft hair._

Itachi was not an emotional person, but Sasuke was the one who always made him cross his limits. His eyes filled with tears when he saw his brother. There were no words for how much he admired and loved Sasuke, he was overwhelmed by how someone like he could have such a wonderful otouto.

Itachi knew that everyone had weaknesses, even the strongest. Itachi had only one weakness, and that was his little brother.

He would do anything for Sasuke. He would die the most painful dead for him, without hesitation, over and over again. His otouto always came first; he could never stop loving him.

~xxxxxxxxx~

Sasuke woke up intoxicated, rubbed his eyes. Slowly he began to remember everything again - Orochimaru, his beloved nii-san ... He realized that he was alone in the hospital room, where were his nii-san?

He sat up abruptly when he heard the sound of someone coughing violently. He noticed that the door to the bathroom was open and he could feel his brother's chakra nearby.

"Nii-san?" he asked.

His brother did not answer, the coughing continued. Sasuke hurried out of bed, went into the bathroom. He saw his nii-san leaning over the washbasin, his hands clutched tightly to the white porcelain and he continued to cough.

The sink was red with blood.

"_Nii-san!_" Sasuke was terrified. What was going on with his brother?

Itachi turned abruptly, managed to hold back his coughs. "Sasuke ..."

Sasuke rushed forward, embraced his brother. "What's wrong, nii-san? Are you sick? "

Itachi hugged him lightly back. "No, never mind, Sasuke ..." He did not want to worry his otouto more. His illness had worsened during the hard days when he was looking for Sasuke, without letting himself rest or take care of his body.

But Sasuke stared shocked and frightened at the large amount of blood and phlegm that his Nii-san had coughed up in the sink, and he exclaimed: "I can't ignore it, nii-san, when you're sick!"

Itachi closed his eyes. He had wanted to conceal it for Sasuke, to not worry him. But ... he did not know if the disease would continue to escalate, or if it would get better.

"Tsunade must give you a medicine! She has to cure you! " Sasuke was already on his way out of the door, but Itachi grabbed his hand and stopped him.

"Thank you, otouto," he smiled. "But you need to rest now; you are far from being restored." He picked up his brother in his arms and carried him back to the bed, where he carefully set him down and put the covers over him.

Sasuke looked worried up at his brother. Itachi _was _sick, he looked exhausted and emaciated.

"Nii-san, _you _must rest! I'll be fine! "

Itachi sat down at the bedside again. His facial expression was distressed, and Sasuke could not understand why. They were together again, everything was fine,  
>right?<p>

He wanted to comfort his brother, and pulled him into a fierce hug. "Nii-san, I don't want you to be sad!"

Itachi hugged his brother back hard. "I thought ... you would ..." He swallowed hard. "That damn Orochimaru ..." Itachi's eyes glittered with rage. "He almost took you ..."

He suddenly buried his face against Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke realized for the first time how fragile Itachi was, on the inside. He had never seen this side of his brother before.

"What if I lost you," Itachi whispered, almost inaudibly.

Sasuke freed one hand from the hug and stroked Itachi's black, silky hair, pulled out the string that held it in place.

Finally, Sasuke was able to be there for his brother and comfort _him_, like he always had wanted. "I'm here now, nii-san," he comforted, "And Orochimaru's dead, right?"

Itachi nodded and Sasuke could feel on his tense body that he was still furious. Sasuke ran his hand through his brother's long, soft hair, tried to calm him.

"Stay here and rest with me, nii-san," he said.

Itachi hugged him for a while, then let go of him. "I won't go anywhere without you, otouto" he promised.

The two brothers lay down under the covers tightly together. Sasuke buried his face against Itachi's chest, everything felt just like before. As before the massacre, when Sasuke could always come to his brother for comfort and warmth, no matter how busy Itachi was.

"Thank you, nii-san," Sasuke mumbled. His aniki was just about to ask why, but saw that his brother had already fallen asleep. He slowly ran his fingers through Sasuke's hair. A short memory flitted through Itachi:

_His parents sat in front of him, despondent and angry, before the end that they knew would come. _

_His mother had been involved, she was entirely on her husband's side when it came to the coup. It would make it a lot easier._

_His father was furious, he would never give up, he wanted revenge on the Leaf no matter how many innocent people that died at the same time. But his pride prevented him from fighting back; angry and cursing, he somehow accepted that he would meet death by his son's hand._

_Itachi raised the katana above his parents' heads. Mikoto's eyes glistened with tears in the last moments. "Please, don't kill Sasuke," she whispered, begging. Fugaku just continued going on and about of how Itachi had betrayed the whole clan. Itachi didn't waste a glance at his mad father. _

_"Never," Itachi answered sincerely, met his mother's gaze for a short moment, felt that he owed her that._

_Mikoto's eyes filled for a fraction of a second with relief, before Itachi let the katana fall._

All for Konoha, all for peace. He never thought he would return to Konoha as something other than a criminal, and get to experience the peace that he had sacrificed so much for.

Itachi embraced his sleeping brother again. The fact that Sasuke had forgiven him for what he did, was a miracle. Sasuke was a miracle.

Itachi suppressed some coughing, and continued to watch his brother. Who could ever love Sasuke more than him?

No one.

Itachi's only weak spot, his beloved little otouto.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued<strong>

**Authors' note:** I know this was a lot of fluff and love, but I wanted the brothers to really be reunited again after Orochimaru's intrusion.  
>Hurray for brotherly love, but I'll probably have some (clean) incest later. And yes, poor Itachi's illness is catching up really quick...<p>

Review please!


	12. Chapter 12: Brothers Are Forever

**Chapter 12 finally up!** It sure took me some time.  
>Now it starts to happen things again. Uchihacest in this chapter (but you can skip it if you like)<br>'Yuruse' means 'forgive me'.

* * *

><p>Sasuke ran through the darkness, terrified. <em>Nii-san ... Kaa-san ... Tou-san ...<em>

Where were they? Scared, he stopped when he saw the bodies lying scattered on the ground. He knew who they were, but he didn't dare to stay to look at them.

For fear of recognizing them, he just continued to run, past corpse after corpse, through the darkness. Suddenly he heard his nii-san's voice:  
><em><br>Yuruse, Sasuke ..._

And there in front of him ... he saw Itachi smile at him. But his smile turned to a grimace when he suddenly began to cough. Terrified Sasuke saw how his nii-san was coughing more and more blood, and Sasuke couldn't do anything to stop it.

Suddenly he stood at one end of a long corridor. He saw trails of blood on the floor and he knew it was his nii-san's. He ran down the hallway, and realized that it was here all the corpses lay. He ran past the nameless bodies, followed the trails of blood.

And there ... there was his nii-san. He saw how he was rolled out on a hospital bed, numb, pale ... dead, covered in blood.

"The disease has gotten worse," somebody said. Sasuke stared horrified at nii-san's body, wanted to run up to him but couldn't.

He's dead.

~xxxxxxxxxxx~

Sasuke woke up with a gasp, staring at the ceiling. His heart was pounding, he was frightened ... nii-san!

Scared, he looked around in the dark hospital room, and saw Itachi who was asleep in the bed next to his. He stiffened at first - was it not a dream? Then he saw Itachi's chest, which rose and fell rapidly, heard his heavy breathing.

Pure fear crept through Sasuke - his nii-san had deteriorated. His disease had become worse.

Normally Itachi would not sleep this deeply; he should have been awakened by the little sounds that Sasuke had made when he woke from his nightmare. Worried, Sasuke saw how his nii-san breathed heavily, wheezily. _Nii-san ... don't die!_

Sasuke got out of bed and went to Itachi's, lay down beside his sleeping nii-san under the covers. Itachi still didn't wake up, he must be really exhausted. Sasuke buried his face against his brothers' chest, trying to find safety.

He breathed in the soothing, wonderful scent of Itachi, crying silently against his big brother.  
><em><br>We will die together nii-san. It doesn't matter when we do, just we are together when it happens._

_Promise me that._

_I remember the time when you just had told me the truth, how sad but yet at the same time happy I felt. You taught me something really important, nii-san – what love makes you do. How far you would go for the one you love._

_Before that, I thought love was something that didn't exist somewhere but in our memories, in our past, in our imagination. I found out that love is in everything we do for and think about the person we care for. Even though you were far apart from me sometimes, you always were there somewhere and looked out for me._

This was Sasuke's determination.

~xxxxxxx~

"You always end up in the hospital", Naruto pointed out.

"How do you feel, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked for the fiftieth time.

Sasuke suppressed a sigh. Sure, it was fun to meet his team members again, who was visiting him at the hospital, but he would rather have spent the time with Itachi. But his brother had to do some errands for Tsunade.

Naruto had continuously babbled for a long time. Sasuke did not listen, until his friend picked up a very sensitive topic.

"By the way, _is _Itachi your brother? Why is he here with you, Sasuke?"

Sasuke glared at him. "Yes he is, and I'll stay with him from now on."

"It was a good thing that he saved you from Orochimaru and all, but ... does he really … care? You remember what he did? Have you forgiven him? "

Sasuke jumped up from the bed, angrily facing Naruto. "Itachi loves me," he hissed. "My nii-san is innocent. He did everything because he never stopped caring. Stop going on about what he did! "

"Sasuke-kun ..." Sakura whispered. Naruto looked doubtful.

Sasuke sat down again, trying to calm himself. He knew that Naruto just wanted to help, but he could not tolerate accusations of Itachi.

He saw his friends in the eye, for the first time it felt like.

"Listen ... Itachi was ordered to do what he did. End of story." It felt like he had repeated that a million times.

At the same time, Itachi came into the room, greeted his brother smiling. Sasuke hoped that Itachi had not heard their conversation and taken offense. If Itachi had heard, he didn't show it anyway.

Naruto seemed to reflect for a moment, then he looked uncharacteristically scornful.

"We must go now, teme. Try to survive until tomorrow… if you can. But it's probably too much to ask for. You're so weak, teme, it's a miracle that you're still alive. You're so worthless."

Naruto did not look as scared as he should when he the second after faced Itachi's furious Sharingan.

"Apologize to Sasuke," Itachi growled.

Despite the fact that blood-red eyes was glaring at him, Naruto smiled.

"It seems that you were right, Sasuke," he said, was himself again. "I'm confident that Itachi will never let you down again." Sasuke's eyes widened. It was all a test?

Itachi also seemed a little stunned, he deactivated his Sharingan.

"Sorry, Sasuke," Naruto said casually. He grinned. "Friends?"

Sasuke caught himself with a smile. "Yes ..." Naruto _was _his friend.

Itachi seemed to be pleased with Naruto's little act. The two Uchiha brothers saw Naruto and Sakura leave and they said goodbye.

"Did everything go well, Nii-san?" Sasuke asked when they were alone. Itachi smiled softly. "Yes, otouto."

**[Here comes Uchihacest (not yaoi) with PLOT … I think xD. To all shonen ai fans – enjoy!]**

Sasuke noticed how Itachi's gaze deepened, and soon he found himself hugging his brother tightly.

A rush through their bodies, and the two brothers collapsed on Sasuke's bed, stunned.

"Nii-san ..." Sasuke whispered against Itachi's neck, kept the body contact.

Sasuke found himself lying on his back on the bed while Itachi leaned over him. Same swift feeling rushed through their whole bodies, felt in every touch, through their clothes. Sasuke was filled with hope, everything was perfect. He and his beloved nii-san, together. He had really missed it.

Itachi straddled him, bent down and let their lips meet in a deep, passionate kiss. They became excited, gripped in each other's hair. Itachi leaned down, cupped his otouto's beautiful face in his hands and covered his face with wet, tender kisses. He had such a need for his beloved, beloved otouto ... he almost looked edible.

Sasuke's cheeks adorned with a delicate blush; increased Itachi's need for him. Sasuke lifted his hands from Itachi's head and managed to get them to roll around so that he was on top. Itachi grunted, he did not like to be dominated but let Sasuke have his way a short time. Sasuke bent down, freed Itachi's black hair from the ponytail and let it spread out over the pillow while he licked Itachi's lips, asked for entrance.

Itachi opened his mouth willingly but turned them around in the same moment so he was on top again. "This is how it should be, otouto," he murmured with his soft, now slightly seductive voice. Sasuke gave in, and now it was he who opened his mouth to his nii-san and their tongues fought for dominance.

Itachi won, of course, and he tasted the wonderful taste of his otouto. Their hands wandered further down, Itachi could not stop himself, he began to pull off Sasuke's shirt. Everything was perfect, the moment and their feelings wove them together and kept them locked in the wonderful moment.

Sasuke stretched up, eagerly, and began to unbutton Itachi's shirt, smiled when the cloth fell off.

Their chests collided when they intertwined their bodies and they began to kiss more and more intensely, drank in the moment. The light from the window shone in Itachi's black eyes, which were filled with love ... and lust. Sasuke's abdominal muscles tightened at the hungry expression on his nii-san's face. Love overwhelmed them, and Sasuke closed his eyes happily, lived into the passionate kiss.

It did not matter if they were to live forever or die tomorrow, this was worth it all. Everything. Sasuke interrupted the kiss to catch his breath, pressed himself against his brother. Itachi's touch... his touch burned sweetly on his skin.

"Never let me go nii-san ... Keep me here with you and never let me go", Sasuke mumbled.

[Authors Note: And there it's over. I'm sorry for the ending, but, you know, have to keep it T-ranked, and besides I've never written further than shirt-less stadium before. If you want to read the rest of this, I suggest that you go ahead and read my other story "No One But You" after this!]  
><strong><br>[Uchihacest over**.**]**

"Yes, it's true," Tsunade said, the next day. "As soon as Sasuke is recovered, you can begin to go on missions together."

Itachi put his arm around Sasuke's shoulders. Sasuke looked hopefully up at his nii-san. Just think about it, soon he would be going on missions with his brother, his childhood dream came true!

Soon he would be released from hospital, where he had been under constant surveillance, and get to move somewhere with Itachi. Maybe they should stay in Konoha for good, and that was more than Sasuke ever even thought of.

Sasuke had proved to recover well from Orochimaru's jutsu, and although Itachi had coughed more than usual the most recent, he seemed a little better.

Tsunade was preparing a cure, and hopefully Itachi could get well from his illness soon.

As the sun went down over the Leaf village Itachi and Sasuke was standing on the hospital roof and watched it. Sasuke saw the expression on his nii-san's eyes as he watched the peaceful village. There was peace here, and it was thanks to Itachi. Even they were able experience it, finally.

They could have a future. Hopefully, they could live together forever.

Sasuke leaned against Itachi, felt strengthened. There was so much that they had to experience together ...

"Nii-san," he said, turning his face to his brother.

"Yes, otouto" Itachi answered.

"You better get well soon, so we can get anywhere," Sasuke smiled. Itachi placed his hands on his brother's face and kissed his forehead softly. "I promise, otouto, I'll get well."

Sasuke smiled happily. "Nii-san. We will live and we will die together, right? "

Itachi nodded gravely. "I won't leave you behind, otouto."

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

**Author's Note:**  
>Actually I didn't plan it, but - the story ends here. It's hard to know when to end a story, but I think it's time.<p>

Sorry if I kept them out of character, but I honestly believe that both Itachi and Sasuke would have other personalities or at least behave different if they were happy and together.

Finally: Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review! Good or bad, but please be polite! :)


End file.
